


Don't Leave Me?

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Catherine realizes she's lost her shot, First Kiss, How it should have happened!, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot, Plot Bunny That Wouldn't Leave Me Alone, Steve doesn't leave, finale fix-it, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Steve pauses as he walks away from Danny, but this time...Danny says something.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 227





	Don't Leave Me?

“I love you man.” Steve's words were like a punch in the gut.

“Yeah, love you too.” Danny managed to mumble them and then retook his seat, staring out over the ocean.

He heard Steve start to walk way, he swish of the sand under his feet. He paused, the swishing stopped and Danny could practically _feel_ Steve's eyes on him. Danny closed his eyes, opened them, and spoke.

“Steven?”

Silence...a long moment of silence and then,

“Yes Danny?”

His throat felt tight, could he do it? Could he say it?

“Don't leave me?”

Three little words and he heard Steve suck in a breath.

“I know, I know it's selfish, I'm a horrible friend, and I know you need...this, whatever this is but dammit Steven _I need you_.”

Danny couldn't look at Steve, didn't want to see the...whatever ended up on Steve's face. There was more silence between them, so long Danny almost thought Steve would never speak to him again.

“Why?”

A simple word but such a complicated question.

“Because I love you Steven,” Danny forced the words out as he nearly choked on ten years of emotions, of holding back the truth, “I'm _in love_ with you Steven, I have been since...since I punched you that first time. You're infuriating and stubborn and _reckless_ and I swear to God you've taken _years_ off my life but you...you've also saved it, on so many occasions and not, not just on the job. You _saved_ me Steve.”

In the jumble of words tumbling out of his mouth Danny had missed the sound of the sands shifting as Steve walked back to the chair where Danny was sitting. He blinked as Steve's legs appeared in his line of sight and Steve crouched down.

Their eyes met and Danny nearly stopped breathing. “I'm in love with you too Danno.”

Danny sobbed softly, a sound of pure relief as Steve reached out and drew him close. Their lips met, tentatively at first but then slowly it built till they were practically wrapped around each other, breaths mingled, chests pressed together and God for this one blinding moment everything was absolutely, perfectly right.

They were both breathing heavy when they parted, Steve resting his forehead against Danny's. For a long while neither spoke, neither dared, as if speaking would somehow break the spell.

“I love you Danny.” Steve smiled as he said it, still wrapped up in the blond in front of him.

“I love you too Steve.”

“The trip can wait.” Steve spoke softly, “You need me, I'd be a shitty boyfriend if I left you when you need me.”

Danny gasped softly, “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I mean, that's what this whole...confession was heading towards right?”

Danny laughed, wincing slightly, “Yeah, yeah I guess it was.”

“So, we'll get you back to 100% and then we'll go together.”

“Yeah? Together? Where you thinking you'll wanna go?”

Steve sat back just enough to see Danny's whole face, “I was thinking Jersey, you're always telling me how amazing it is, how good the pizza is, all that.”

Danny's face lit up, he nodded, “Yeah, yeah Steve I like that idea.”

“Good, it's set. We'll get you healed up, cleared to fly and we'll take a couple weeks in New Jersey.”

They kissed again, lost in each other and their plans. Neither of them saw the woman standing where Steve had been not long before, bag in hand ready to leave with Steve. She _had_ been planning to surprise him on the plane, she'd come to check with Lincoln on something and found the team waiting to say goodbye to Steve. They'd waited and he hadn't appeared so she'd come to find her sailor only to find he'd found someone else.

A single tear slide down Catherine's face as she turned and walked away. She'd waited too long, broke his heart too many times. The simmering heat and emotion between Steve and Danny had finally boiled over. She missed her shot. She walked through the house, set Steve's bag back down and sighed.

“He's not going, not yet.” She spoke softly, wiped her cheek and walked out of the door and out of Steve's life for good.

Back on the beach Danny and Steve parted again, smiling like the goofballs they are and Steve stroked Danny's cheek.

“Stay here, I'll get rid of the team, grab us a couple of beers and we can finish watching the sunset.”

Danny nodded, “Sound perfect.”

Steve got up, walked to where he'd paused before, turned and looked at Danny bathed in the light of the setting sun.

“Love you Danno.” he murmured just for himself and then headed to get those beers. Life, was good.


End file.
